


Lewd times with Umbreon

by commendablecervid



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pokephilia, Porn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24096271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commendablecervid/pseuds/commendablecervid
Summary: I had this idea in my head that, since umbreon is a dark type, going near it would have the effect of clouding your vision in inky darkness. Not really canon, but it seemed like a fun idea to mess with for this story.
Relationships: Blacky | Umbreon/Original Pokemon Trainer(s)
Kudos: 12





	Lewd times with Umbreon

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea in my head that, since umbreon is a dark type, going near it would have the effect of clouding your vision in inky darkness. Not really canon, but it seemed like a fun idea to mess with for this story.

Sometimes if I keep my eyes closed after waking, I can remain in a twilight state. The residue of dreams still lingering in my mind, I lose myself in fantasy. Moments seem to stretch in time as though magnified, and I am lost in the brilliance of their colors. His darkness was like a balm to my imagination, a balm that relieved me from the vulgar bindings of sight and returned me to that state again. The universe blossomed like flowers after April rain, with Umbreon at its center.

I shivered when he pressed his pawpad against my cheek. Umbreon, my gentle friend. Umbreon, my fierce defender. Umbreon, my passionate lover. In the ambiguity of darkness, his touch conveyed these aspects all at once. The fullness of his being lingered in my heart like an ever-ringing chord, and I knew he could feel my smile.

Umbreon settled down on top of me, his fur wispy and ticklish like swaying grass. He prodded my lips; his tongue was as velvety as a flower petal and tugged at my flesh with every stroke as though to draw it in. I held his head in my hands and brought him in for a kiss. His teeth were smooth like the inside of a seashell, like shards of china; his rich, earthy scent like amber and patchouli filled my nose. His kiss was patient, thorough, and it was a long time before we parted.

Slowly, we rediscovered one another. I stroked Umbreon’s back, his vertebra, traced the contours of his body and held them in my mind. His sharp shoulders, his slender waist, his haunches’ gentle swell—the subtleties my eyes would never have seen. Umbreon traced the back of his paw along my neck, and I sighed at the cool, silvery touch of his claws. Powerful claws, playful claws. His purring was deep and hushed—I didn’t hear it so much as feel it in the back of my mind, a sense of lingering bliss.

Umbreon kneaded my chest and then my stomach, working his way down. When he reached my hips he turned around and lowered himself so that his warmest part brushed my lips. I reached up and squeezed as I took it into my mouth and gently sucked. It was smooth and pleasantly firm, like the keratin of his claws.

I swirled my tongue as Umbreon thrusted, slowly sinking deeper. I squeezed his knot again, over and over, like a languid heartbeat. Over time his breaths grew ragged, like how leaves rustle in the wind just before a storm.

You can’t wait much longer, can you, dear? That’s okay. We can still cuddle afterwards. We have plenty of time.

The first spurt touched the back of my tongue, and I took a deep breath. I squeezed Umbreon harder, faster, and his gasp filled the air like a sudden gust of wind. A soothing warmth blossomed in my mouth, and I savored the fluid’s smooth and faintly saline taste, its slickness and viscosity. Like if oysters could melt.

I wrapped my arms around Umbreon and pressed him against me. Not long after, his tongue, laden with saliva, touched between my legs. His strokes were audibly rough and wet. I removed him from my mouth with a parting kiss and waited calmly, absorbed in the moment. Colorful feelings ebbed and flowed like paint swirling in the tide, and I relished tirelessly in their beauty.

It was almost imperceptible, but these feelings did build up over time. The colors in my head merged into an overpowering white, and I trembled. My heart warmed with gratitude.

Dearest Umbreon… Thank you for being with me.


End file.
